<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Draw Me In by houseuponthehill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176810">Draw Me In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseuponthehill/pseuds/houseuponthehill'>houseuponthehill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Edging, F/F, Gentle Sex, Lesbian Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Painting, Smut, Strap-Ons, Teacher-Student Relationship, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseuponthehill/pseuds/houseuponthehill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Narcissa leaned in closer, making it impossible for Hermione to breathe in any air that wasn’t permeated by her perfume.</i>
</p><p>–</p><p>Hermione asks the eminent professor, Narcissa Black, to pose for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Draw Me In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the time for the beginning of the morning classes approached, the young woman rose up from her seat in the classroom with floor-to-ceiling windows and walked over to one of the sinks. The studio, which resembled a fish tank in that it allowed anyone to see what was going on inside and vice versa thanks to the large windows placed on the two larger walls, had been smartly designed to be the main art studio in the building. The luminosity provided by the large windows created an ethereal atmosphere in the early mornings that, combined with the Campus’ flora-filled surroundings, made for an ideal and peaceful working space. As the woman started cleaning her brushes, she observed the people in the hall through the windows (not that there was much to observe as it was still quite early). There were just a few faculty members wandering around the soon-to-be hectic hallways.</p><p>The emptiness was part of the reason why the young artist enjoyed working on her projects that early in the morning, especially during the late Spring season, when the school year was about to end and people were more lax with their schedules. As she cleaned her tools, she heard the woman before she even saw her. The distinguishable sound of heels against stone floors always made her presence known in advance.</p><p>The woman in question, as always, was impeccably dressed in a floral, silk shirt tucked in a black, pencil skirt that stopped just above her knees. The heels were a pair of black <em>Louboutins</em> with red soles, and her soft, blonde hair was done in a loose, low bun that allowed a few tresses to fall, framing her face. She walked in through the main door and calmly walked over to the notice board placed directly in front of the art studio. Focusing on the papers displayed on the worn out board, she was giving her back to the student inside the classroom, who chose that moment to step out of the room and make her presence known.</p><p>She leaned against the door frame, her arms crossed.</p><p>“Good morning, professor Black.” She said gently, not wanting to startle the woman or break the calm atmosphere in the building.</p><p>Pulled out from her thoughts, the woman turned around to find the young student staring at her. She smiled softly (if a little loftily) before greeting the student back.</p><p>“Ms. Granger, an early riser, I see.”</p><p>The student smiled back as she nodded slightly before walking towards the dazzling woman, stopping when she was next to her.</p><p>Narcissa Black, the eminent and enigmatic Art History professor who had garnered a name for herself in the academic crowds as one of the most noteworthy art historians of the last decades was probably one of the main reasons the University was in so high demand; everyone who wanted a place in the Art world wanted her as their mentor. At least, until they attended her lessons, because apart from being one of the most influential art experts in the world, she was also known for her icy demeanor. The young student standing next to her had always disagreed with that description, defending that the woman merely put on an act. Of course, she acknowledged she was a strict professor, but underneath it all, there was a woman who truly cared about her students and always acted in their best interest. Hermione saw it in the professor’s actions and words that she only just wanted her students to thrive and become the best they could possibly be. The woman was an undeniably excellent teacher; her methods may not have been the most popular, but the results spoke for themselves.</p><p>On many occasions, her defending the professor had been the origin of her friends’ endless teasing, always taunting her about her supposed attraction to the woman. At first, she had been very annoyed by them, claiming it was only admiration what enticed her about the woman, fascination over her evidently brilliant mind and infinite knowledge, but as the years had gone by, it had become glaringly obvious that she also held a very different type of appreciation for her former mentor.</p><p>“Working on something?” Asked the woman casually, not tearing her gaze away from the board.</p><p>“Yes. It’s almost finished, actually.”</p><p>That seemed to catch the woman’s attention as she turned to look at the student, “Oh, would you mind if I took a look?” She asked with a look of pure curiosity that made Hermione blush faintly.</p><p>“I– sure.” She ended up saying, not really able to deny anything to the professor.</p><p>Smiling, Narcissa spoke, “Excellent.” As she walked into the art studio without waiting, but certain the young artist was following behind.</p><p>The painting had not yet been put away and was standing in the middle of the room on the easel, turned around from the entrance. The professor went further into the room and walked around until she was standing in front of the piece, observing it intently. At that same time, the student was doing the same with the woman from the other side of the room. First, she studied her focused expression; she had seen it so many times over the years, she knew every tiny change that happened in her face: the light furrow on her right brow, the pursing of lips, the way she tilted her head, always to her right side…</p><p>The blonde cleared her throat when she caught her staring, which caused a light tinge of red to appear on Hermione’s cheeks. The woman spoke with a raised eyebrow and a serious expression, “I see my subject is not the only one you exceed on.” She said pensively.</p><p>That caught Hermione completely off guard, the blush intensifying and a surprised expression appearing on her face.</p><p>“Thank you, professor.” She said, walking over to observe her own work.</p><p>“I’ve seen your more abstract works before, but I have to say, your portraiture is my favourite yet.” Stated the woman, still studying the canvas.</p><p>“It took me a while to start enjoying figurative painting. I’m still not fully convinced.” Admitted the artist as she added, “I guess I haven’t found my muse yet.”</p><p>That made the older woman raise her eyebrow again, a small smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. “That <em>is</em> a concern, yes, but surely an attractive young woman like you doesn’t have any trouble finding candidates?” She asked with amusement.</p><p>Had it been any other professor, Hermione would have probably felt quite uncomfortable, but as she had got to know her through the years, she had found out that the woman quite enjoyed the teasing and subtle flirting, or at least seemed to enjoy it with her.</p><p>“It’s more difficult than you would think, professor. The ones I am interested in don’t seem keen…” She trailed off, not breaking eye contact despite her partially flushed cheeks from the compliment she’d just received from none other than Narcissa Black.</p><p>Tilting her head and raising her eyebrow further, the woman spoke, “Well, you never know the reaction you might get, Ms. Granger.” She paused as she leaned in, getting closer to Hermione’s hear and whispered, “I say go for it.”, before taking one last look at the painting and striding towards the exit.</p><p>After being momentarily paralyzed, the student called after the woman, “Professor Black!” She said, following her to the hall, where, upon hearing her name, she stopped and turned around to face her former student. Narcissa looked at her questioningly, standing in the middle of the still-empty hall.</p><p>“Would you do it? Pose for me, I mean.”</p>
<hr/><p>Pacing around the room of her studio apartment, Hermione was on the verge of a nervous episode. She had been incessantly pacing for at least twenty minutes, unsure of what to do with herself. After asking the question to the woman without having even <em>thought</em> about it, she had definitely <em>not</em> expected a positive response. She had been so stunned when the woman had answered with a simple <em>I would</em> that it had taken her several seconds to react, her brain not fully catching up with the response.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You– really?” She asked, incredulous, after standing in the middle of the corridor for probably too long, still baffled by her own audacity.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, Ms. Granger. Had you asked me at another time my answer may have been different, but as the end of the year approaches and you will be graduating, I can hardly see a problem. Plus, you haven’t been my student in over a year.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I– Do yo– Would it be okay for you to come to my apartment?” Hermione asked quickly, before any doubts set in that made her rethink the proposition.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The professor’s expression changed minutely at that question before answering, “Sure, Ms. Granger. Just write me your address and a time.” She said, taking out a small notepad and pen from her purse and handing it to the woman in front of her, who took it and scribbled the information before giving it back. Taking it again in her hands, the older woman made to move before a voice stopped her again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hermione.” Said the student, almost as an afterthought. “You should call me by my name– under the circumstances.” She added at the inquiring look.</em>
</p><p><em>The professor smirked slightly. “Very well, then. See you later, </em>Hermione<em>.”</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>During her lectures throughout the day she’d been a nervous wreck and as soon as she’d arrived home, she’d started cleaning and making sure her modest studio apartment looked presentable. In the middle of the living space, she had placed a dark green, velvet wingback armchair. To its left, a small, glass coffee table with a colorful flower arrangement adorned the space. In front of the pieces of furniture, Hermione had placed her easel and all the materials she planned on using. She had also changed her clothes to a more comfortable attire consisting of skinny jeans and an oversized shirt that had painting stains all over. As she gave the final touches to the space, she heard a knock on the door.</p><p>She opened it, only to find the woman with a small smile on her face that was closer to a smirk than anything else.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Ms. Granger.”</p>
<hr/><p>“How do you want me?”</p><p>“Huh?” Asked the young woman turning to look at the professor, who was looking back at her rather smugly.</p><p>“In which <em>position</em> do you want me? Shall I sit there?” She asked, in a manner that felt too innocent to be sincere, as she pointed to the velvet wingback.</p><p>“Y-Yeah.” Answered Hermione slightly out of breath as she took the chance to study the woman. The professor had also opted for a change of clothes; her floral, silk shirt had been replaced by a transparent, chiffon black one, worn over a black tank top with a pair of black slacks and the same heels she’d worn in the morning. Her hair was done the same way and the only color in her outfit came from a pair of silver and amber earrings that sat just above her shoulders.</p><p>As the professor made herself comfortable, Hermione walked over to her own side and moved away the easel for the time being, as it was partially blocking her view. Then, she walked to the other side of the loft and picked up a wooden chair, placing it in front of the woman. She took a small metal can with pencils and charcoal, and looked intently at the woman in front of her. When she locked eyes with her, she blushed slightly and looked down at the sketchpad, taking a piece of charcoal and starting with the sketches.</p><p>“Am I okay like this?” Asked the woman from her seat, where she was sat with her legs crossed, leaning against her left side with her left arm on the armrest and her right one on her right knee.</p><p>“Yes.” Said Hermione, sparing her a short glance, but then spoke again, “Are you comfortable? Is the temperature okay? I prefer my house to have a bit of a colder temperature but since you’re going to be still, you might get cold–”</p><p>“It’s quite alright, Ms. Granger. And yes, I am comfortable.” Narcissa stopped the painter’s rambling.</p><p>The young woman nodded before smiling softly, “Please, call me Hermione.”</p><p>That made the professor smile as she responded, “Then you must call me Narcissa.”</p>
<hr/><p>“I heard your work got accepted at Chisenhale Gallery, congratulations.” Said Narcissa after some time of comfortable silence. It had been almost an hour since the young painter had started and she was doing a bunch of sketches, asking the professor every now and then to change positions, testing what she liked better.</p><p>Hermione looked up, “Oh, yeah, just a couple works, though.” She said with a furrowed brow, concentrated on the work in front of her.</p><p>“Don’t undermine your achievements, Ms.–” She paused to correct herself, “Hermione. It’s a great feat to be able to exhibit there, many artists never manage something like that. Besides, it’s your first one, you will get better with time.”</p><p>Smiling at her, Hermione looked up from her sketch, “We’ll see.” She said, before softly adding, “Thank you.”</p><p>After a while longer, Narcissa spoke. “May I see?” She asked, pointing to the small notebook in the young woman’s hands. Hermione stood up and walked over, showing the blonde her work. The professor smirked briefly before handing back the pages. Hermione looked strangely at her before playfully asking, “Any advice, professor?”</p><p>With a raised eyebrow, Narcissa answered, “No, you’re doing great. I trust your artistic choices.”</p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to teach me?”</p><p>“A part of teaching is letting students make mistakes for themselves.”</p><p>“So I <em>am</em> making mistakes?” Asked Hermione, raising her own eyebrow, a small smirk forming.</p><p>That made the woman smile warmly before the young painter spoke, “Okay, I do feel like they’re all quite similar, maybe if you moved or…” She said, thinking.</p><p>“Or?” Inquired the blonde.</p><p>“Could you– let your hair down?” Asked Hermione, biting her lip.</p><p>The woman looked taken aback before she responded, “Oh– yes, of course.” And started to undo her bun, which turned out to be a more difficult task than anticipated.</p><p>“Here, let me help you.” Said Hermione seeing the woman struggling. She walked closer to her, leaving the sketchpad on the coffee table and started to take out the hair pins, leaving them one by one on top of the small table. Once they were all out, she put her hands on the woman’s head and lightly ruffled her hair, letting it completely loose. At that moment, she looked down at the woman, who was intently looking at her, and saw a slight blush that went from her cheeks to her upper chest. Suddenly, she noticed their closeness, and the faint smell of the professor’s perfume, and the way the older woman seemed to be holding her breath. Feeling self-conscious and not wanting to make her uncomfortable, Hermione quickly stepped back and coughed slightly, avoiding the woman’s gaze while sporting a blush of her own as she picked up the sketchpad.</p><p>“Okay.” She said, more to herself than to anyone as she let out a small breath.</p><p>Walking back to her own chair, she felt her legs had gone a little weak before she sat down. When she looked up, the blonde was staring at her closely, with an intense and unreadable expression on her face.</p><p>“Is everything alright, Narcissa?”</p><p>Upon hearing her name, the woman’s expression quickly changed and she got pulled out of whatever she had been thinking.</p><p>“Yes, all is good.” She answered quietly, the still-present blush not going unnoticed by the student.</p><p>With one last glance thrown her way, Hermione took a pencil this time and started with the new sketch. This one was quicker, as she’d already figured out the woman’s proportions and shape. She kept working for a while and during the whole time, the blonde’s cheeks were flushed.</p><p>Assessing her, Hermione decided to speak once again.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay? With the temperature, I mean. Your cheeks,” She paused, not breaking eye contact with her, “They are a bit flushed.” She added, lower as her gaze moved momentarily to the woman’s lips.</p><p>That last statement only helped intensify the color in the professor’s face, who simply shook her head.</p><p>“I assure you I’m quite alright, Hermione.”</p><p>The other woman nodded in acknowledgement but chose not to say anything else. She got back to work when a loud sound from the street startled her so much, she dropped the pencil she’d been holding, which slowly rolled over in the professor’s direction and disappeared under the coffee table.</p><p>The young artist walked over and leaned down so quickly to pick it up she didn’t notice the other woman had moved to do the same thing until their fingers brushed lightly. Suddenly, Hermione jerked her hand away, startling Narcissa, who, in turn, suddenly looked at her with a small frown and mild curiosity. It was Hermione’s turn to blush as she murmured and apology and leaned down again to pick up the pencil.</p><p>When leaning down initially she had got down on her left knee and as she rose her upper body back again, she was met with the professor’s face mere centimeters away from hers. They stared at each other for a few moments that Hermione used to study the woman closely, every little detail she’d never noticed before, as she had never been so close to her. Suddenly, realizing she’d been staring, she made to distance herself, only to have the other woman grab her arm quickly, pulling her closer. Her breath hitched as she stared back into blue eyes with increasingly dilating pupils.</p><p>Narcissa leaned in closer, making it impossible for Hermione to breathe in any air that wasn’t permeated by her perfume.</p><p>“Prof– Narcissa.” Hermione breathed out as she looked down, trying to avert the other’s gaze. Not having it, the woman put her right hand on her chin and slowly lifted it up, searching for her eyes and not stopping the touch until she was met again with the warm, brown eyes she’d grown attached to over the years. She used that same hand to put away a soft, brown curl and then, moving forward on the velvet seat, she fully rested the palm of her hand on the young woman’s junction between her head and neck, softly caressing the freckled skin with her thumb. Hermione’s eyes in that moment conveyed so much emotion, Narcissa’s heart skipped a beat.</p><p>Just then, the student put her hand on the back of the blonde’s neck and leaned forward, pressing their lips together in a soft, hesitant kiss.</p>
<hr/><p>As it had been Hermione the one to initiate it, she was quite reluctant and slightly fearful of a negative reaction. Seeming to read her mind, Narcissa moved the hand that’d been caressing her skin so that it was wrapped delicately around the brunette’s neck and deepened the kiss.</p><p>The initial reluctance quickly disappeared at that, and the kiss turned messy and rushed, hands scraping delicate skin and hearts beating loudly against chests. Hermione rose slightly to meet the blonde and gradually stood up, making them break the kiss, allowing them a moment to catch their breath. She looked down at the woman for a brief moment once she was fully standing. Her hand had moved to the professor’s cheek, her thumb was on her lower lip. She pushed the woman back on the seat gently with her other hand and sat on her lap, her legs on either side. Narcissa put her hands on the painter’s waist as the brunette put hers gently around her neck and dove right back in, letting her tongue probe tender lips, which eagerly accepted entrance, as the older woman opened her mouth and kissed the brunette right back, allowing their tongues to meet for the first time.</p><p>Hermione was so shocked her long-time admiration for the woman had resulted in this, her brain wasn’t fully registering it, while Narcissa had long before pushed back all her worries about their relationship dynamic, convincing herself that her feelings towards the young woman wouldn’t change their academic rapport, and that the woman was going to graduate in a few months anyway.</p><p>So they kept going, breaking apart whenever they needed to catch their breaths until, slowly, the kisses turned kinder and felt less rushed. Hermione was the first to pull away, sighing heavily with her eyes closed as she pressed her forehead against a paler one, her hands still on the woman’s neck, rubbing the skin softly. She kept her eyes closed, her other senses finely in tune, assessing the other’s sounds and slight movements. The blonde was drawing circles with her thumbs, her hands still lightly clutching the younger woman’s waist on each side. She lifted her head and dropped a kiss on her student’s neck. Hermione opened her eyes in that moment and looked at her with wonder. Her right hand abandoned the woman’s neck and went up to her hair, softly stroking her scalp. She smiled reservedly at the blonde, who smiled warmly back at her.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Asked Narcissa lowly, using her right hand to rub up and down the brunette’s back.</p><p>The woman nodded, surprised at the tenderness, and kissed her chastely in comparison to what they’d done a few moments before, as if in reassurance. She stood up, then, and looked down at the blonde, who looked at her questioningly with quiet concern, but with kind eyes nonetheless. The brunette just offered her hand and pulled the woman up with her, leading them to the other side of the loft, to her bed. She paused once they’d arrived at the end of the bed and put her right hand again on the blonde’s neck as the other one moved to her waist, and she moved closer. She searched blue eyes, still grazing her neck, and tilted her head slightly. She kissed her sweetly before speaking.</p><p>“If you want to stop–” She started, but Narcissa put her own right hand on the woman’s forehead and smoothed her slightly furrowed brow, before nodding and closing the distance once again.</p><p>The kiss was deep but didn’t last long as the blonde started moving down Hermione’s neck, kissing and nipping and licking the sensitive skin there. The younger woman, for all she could do, simply stood there, clutching the woman’s waist harder and letting out soft sighs every time a particularly sensitive spot was discovered. After stepping back slightly and admiring the reddened skin, the older woman moved her hands to the brunette’s cleavage, lightly touching the upper part of the shirt. She looked questioningly into brown eyes when she touched the button, and Hermione eagerly nodded her permission. Slowly, the buttons were undone one by one, leaving in full view the woman’s torso. Glancing at her chest, Narcissa’s breathing stuttered when she realized the woman had forgone wearing a bra. Pushing aside the sides of the shirt she made her front completely visible and slowly palmed the younger woman’s breasts as she leaned in to kiss her softly. They stayed like that for a while, Narcissa toying with the sensitive flesh of her chest and Hermione humming lowly, wrapping her arms around the slender waist while they kissed tenderly. Finally, the brunette moved slightly and put her own hands to work on the buttons of the black shirt, untucking it from the slacks and letting it fall from smooth shoulders. The professor removed her hands and reached to the belt on her pants, only to be stopped by the artist’s hands. Hermione wrapped her hands around the woman’s wrists loosely and brought them to her sides as she kissed a line from the jawline to the edge of the black tank top, biting softly on the skin on display, causing a breathy sound to leave the woman’s mouth. While she kept going with her mouth, her hands travelled down, untucking the top as well, before pulling back slightly, enough to remove the black piece completely. She then kneeled in front of the blonde and looked upwards momentarily, encountering intense, darkened blue eyes looking back at her, and a heaving chest. She quickly undid the belt and the button, unzipped the pants and slowly let them fall around her ankles. Narcissa stepped out of her heels and then out of the pants and kicked it all over to the side as she brought her right hand again to the student’s chin, making her hold her gaze for a few moments.</p><p>“Up.” She commanded in a whisper, and the young woman obeyed immediately, unable to tear her gaze away from the deep blue eyes. Narcissa brought her hands to her back and undid her own bra, discarding it next to her other clothes, her eyes never leaving Hermione, whose gaze flickered down to her ample chest for a moment before she looked back again at her professor’s face. She swallowed noticeably and stepped closer, kissing the older woman demandingly, groaning softly at the feel of their naked skin together for the first time. Next, she pushed the professor down so that she was sitting on the foot of the bed looking up at the brunette. Hermione quickly tossed her shirt aside and kneeled in front of the woman once again. She pushed her back on the bed and climbed on top, surprising the blonde, who made a small noise.</p><p>She began kissing her <em>décolletage</em>, then her breasts, purposely avoiding the sensitive nipples, then kissed the valley between them and trailed a line throughout the sternum with her tongue. When the blonde put her left hand on her head, pushing her slightly, Hermione decided to gently bite a nipple before sucking it, then doing the same to the other one, while she toyed with the other with her free hand. She did this for a few, long moments, the woman beneath her breathing heavily as Hermione felt one of the blonde’s legs come around her hips at some point, bringing them even closer while she distantly felt the slow roll of the woman’s hips. She decided to lean on her forearm while the rest of her body was pressed lusciously against the one beneath her, and locked eyes with the blonde. Her other hand started caressing her hair and slowly trailed down to her forehead, then her neck, the side of her breast, until it rested on her waist. Narcissa used her own hand to bring their faces closer, their lips locking in a hungry kiss.</p><p>“Hermione,” She breathed out. But before she could continue, the brunette interrupted her by leaning down again and starting to trail kisses and licking down the toned body. When she arrived to a kneeling position again, her eyes almost at the level of the black lacy thong, she let out a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves. The professor, hearing the breathy sound, looked at her as she leaned on her elbows with a questioning look.</p><p>“Are you su–”</p><p>She was interrupted by a kiss on her inner thigh. Hermione looked at her, “Yes.” She said assuringly. “I want to do it.” She said before she kissed the other thigh. She dropped some kisses on the woman’s soft thighs, moving slightly upwards each time until she was breathing in the woman’s scent. She kissed her over her underwear, hearing a short intake of air as a reaction. She did the same thing again and then ran her tongue, getting a small taste of the woman’s arousal through the thin fabric. She tugged at the edge of the piece of clothing and looked upwards for confirmation at the professor, who was still on her elbows, observing every movement. The blonde only nodded eagerly.</p><p>Hermione curled her fingers on the fabric at her hips and started to pull it down, helped by the woman, who lifted slightly off the bed to allow the garment to be completely taken off. Hermione discarded it carelessly and stared brazenly at the sight in front of her. Her heart started beating even faster as she locked eyes with Narcissa’s darkened ones.  She lifted a leg, putting it over her shoulder before turning partially and trailing a line of kisses from her knee up to her inner thigh. She looked up again and sent a questioning look. The professor nodded again before falling back on the bed, a hand lightly caressing Hermione’s scalp without pushing, the other extended on the mattress. Hermione leaned slightly and breathed in the woman again, before kissing her lower stomach and going down, being met with trimmed, blonde curls. She then looked again at the woman’s sex, letting out another warm breath that made the blonde react. Hermione wasted no time and <em>finally</em> licked the length of her centre, greedily taking in the arousal that had gathered there. She closed her eyes at the first taste as Narcissa let out a low groan. The woman urged her slightly with the hand she still had on Hermione’s head. Obedient to the silent demand, Hermione started licking around the outer lips and drawing circles with her tongue around the clit, avoiding the sensitive spot for the time being, something the woman beneath her was not happy with, as she kept directing the girl’s head gently, only to earn a small, breathy laugh from the student. Assessing there was enough wetness, the brunette brought her free hand to the center and with light brushes of her fingers, started exploring the wet folds, not quite applying pressure. After a bit of teasing, she gathered some of the arousal with her middle finger before slowly pushing it in, allowing a few moments of adjustment, even if she knew there was no need, as the woman was incredibly wet. She teased the area lightly with her tongue and within a few seconds, she was moving her finger, curling it inside the professor while she made a hither motion, eliciting long moans from the blonde. She started off with a somewhat slow pace, and gradually started to build up, simultaneously licking the area around the clit. After a while of building up the pace, she pressed her tongue lightly on the bundle of nerves, making Narcissa jump slightly and let out a long, breathy moan as she brought her closer with her leg over her shoulder. She set a quick pace then, with both her finger and tongue, and after a while added her ring finger, just in time to feel the first contractions of the sex around her digits. The woman lifted her hips at that moment, meeting her thrusts. Hermione snaked her free hand around her hips to stop them from jerking up and sped up slightly, adding minimal pressure with her tongue. At this point, Narcissa couldn’t stop moaning as she touched her breasts with her hands, slipping her nipples between her own fingers and pinching the sensitive flesh. Hermione suddenly sucked her clit gently, eliciting a series of whimpering noises and causing the contractions of her sex to become more frequent.</p><p>“<em>Oh, God, oh–</em>” One last stroke of powerful fingers combined with a stroke to her clit was all it took to throw her over the edge. “<em>Oh– fuck– Hermi– Oh– fu– AH–</em>” And then her body contracted momentarily, her back arching and her face contorting in silent pleasure.</p><p>“<em>Jesus, fuck.</em>” A thumping feeling invaded her head as she distantly felt slow and soft strokes, and ministrations of fingers helping her ride out the orgasm.</p><p>When the overwhelming sensation started to fade, she focused on the light flicks of the brunette’s tongue, swallowing her arousal. After a few moments, Hermione looked up, her chin wet and her eyes dark, breathing heavily with parted lips, swollen from their activities. She pressed her body on top of the older woman’s and kissed her, making Narcissa groan when she tasted herself on the student’s mouth, and she kissed her greedily. Breathless after a few moments, the brunette rolled over to the other’s side and put a hand on her lower belly, softly grazing the skin. Hermione looked at her. Narcissa’s chest was still going up and down and her eyes were still closed. The blonde took a few deep breaths before slowly opening them, instantly looking into concerned brown ones. She reached to the young woman on her side with her hand and smiled reassuringly.</p><p>“I’m good.” She said, sensing the distress in her student’s mind, who visible relaxed at the statement before leaning closer and resting her head on her shoulder, her hand still caressing the soft stomach. The blonde laughed softly as she added, “<em>Better</em> than good.”</p><p>Narcissa sighed happily and closed her eyes again as she put her own hand on the woman’s head, lightly caressing her scalp while she listened to their breathing as it gradually evened out. Slowly, the woman started kissing the crown of Hermione’s head, her cheeks, her neck, until she had rolled over almost fully on top and was looking down at freckled skin. She smiled as she started kissing Hermione’s neck, stopping at the places she’d discovered in her earlier exploration. She trailed a line with her hand, with her fingertips down the woman’s torso, stopping at her lower stomach, before pulling back to let enough space to unbutton her jeans. She kissed her again, then and applied pressure to Hermione’s centre with her thigh, garnering a soft moan as the woman beneath her closed her eyes and opened her mouth slightly, letting her head fall further back, offering her neck to the professor, who quickly took the chance to bite and mark the skin while she let her hand wander farther down inside the jeans. She felt the warm center over the underwear before pulling away and going down to completely take off both pieces of clothing.</p><p>At the sudden exposure, the brunette’s eyes shot instantly, a blush appearing on her cheeks all the way down to her upper chest. The blonde marvelled at the form in front of her, the smooth and slightly tanner skin, the pronounced muscles that contrasted with the softer areas in her stomach and thighs…</p><p>Under the woman’s gaze, Hermione’s flush intensified but there were no traces of her usual self-consciousness, as she was feeling appreciated in a way she’d never truly felt before. She put her hand on her professor’s arm and brought her close for a deep, slow kiss that left them both breathless. Hermione was trembling in anticipation as she looked up at the woman who had been in her mind for longer than she’d ever dare to admit.</p><p>As they kissed, Narcissa’s hand wandered down the woman’s centre, experimentally tracing her fingers along the folds, eliciting small whimpers from Hermione, who closed her eyes again and focused on the sensations. After gathering some of the mounting arousal, she tried to push inside her finger and groaned as she felt the warmth and saw the brunette’s reaction. She set a pace with the curl of her fingers and gently added a second one, the low moans and gasps spurred her on and she gathered some of the wetness with her thumb before slowly stroking the woman’s clit in a circular motion, getting a high-pitched moan as reward. Feeling the walls around her fingers relax further, she worked in a third finger, slowly increasing the pace. She was met with the upward movements of her student’s hips and she decided to kiss her hard, swallowing the sounds that were coming from her mouth. She kept the pace for a while, applying the same pressure to the clit until she felt the beginnings of an orgasm and one by one, pulled out her fingers, relieving some of the pressure on the bundle of nerves, causing Hermione to instantly open her eyes and look at her, breathless and with a slightly panicked look.</p><p>“<em>Sssshhhh…</em>” Said Narcissa, leaning down to kiss her sweetly as she completely removed her hand from the warm area.</p><p>“What–” The brunette began to inquire, only to be silenced by another kiss, followed by others on her cheeks, neck, an earlobe… The woman brought the slick fingers to the artist’s mouth, parting the kiss-swollen lips and making her taste herself. Then, she pushed herself on top and travelled down Hermione’s chest, sucking and marking her breasts, and pulling the peaks between her teeth, as the student wrapped her legs around her and pushed closer, trying to gain some much-needed friction. The blonde decided to comply as she added some pressure with her hips and started to rub the hot center. Hermione was gasping for air, too many sensations going on, yet not even close enough. She started grinding harder and faster before the woman on top decided to move away again, leaving her wet flesh open to the cool air.</p><p>She panted, “<em>Narcissa</em>, God–”</p><p>But she was silenced by the woman’s tongue, insistent inside her mouth, leaving no doubt as to who was in control.</p><p>“Do you have a strap-on?” Asked the blonde breathlessly.</p><p>Not having expected that question at all, Hermione stared at her dumbfounded for a few moments.</p><p>“It’s okay if you don’t, I–”</p><p>“There,” Interrupted the brunette breathlessly, lazily pointing to a chest of drawers. “Second drawer.” She said, as she looked upwards trying to catch her breath while the professor rummaged around. She came back mere moments later and the young woman looked at her from her lying position as the blonde did the straps around her hips and thighs. When she was done, Narcissa looked at the woman on the bed, her blue eyes significantly darker, and her chest heaving.</p><p>The brunette’s brain short-circuited as she took in the scene in front of her. She couldn’t recall a single moment in her life when she’d been more aroused than by the sight of Narcissa Black naked with black straps that contrasted her alabaster skin fastened around her hips, a black dildo between her legs.</p><p>Before she could register anything else, the woman lay on top of her and kissed her hard while slowly rolling her hips.</p><p>Hermione was so worked up she started to grind her hips again, gasping when she felt the smooth, slightly cold, silicone toy against her clit.</p><p>“Narcissa, <em>please</em>.” She moaned desperately, breaths coming out irregularly, head dizzy from the high she was so desperately trying to reach.</p><p>The woman complied, partly, bringing down her hand to the soft patch of curls, then further down until she was exploring slick folds again. She pushed her middle finger inside, encountering no resistance, and started a painfully slow pace, barely moving her digit, just massaging the coarse area on the brunette’s walls.</p><p>Just as Hermione was about to ask for more, Narcissa brought that same finger to her clit, making the woman’s hips jerk slightly, before she sighed in pleasure at the circular motions around the sensitive area. The professor started to apply more pressure, following the same circular motion, until Hermione was moaning in a high pitch.</p><p>“Oh, oh, God– ah– <em>aaahhh</em>–” She was about to reach climax and they both knew it. She was already arching her back when the blonde pulled away again, causing Hermione to open her eyes, breathlessly.</p><p>“<em>Please</em>– oh, <em>please</em> don’t stop–”</p><p>But Narcissa kissed her lips briefly to shut her up, and then started teasing her breasts and nipples with her mouth and fingers. She explored the toned torso for a while, leaving red marks all over with her kisses and gentle bites, making the young woman feel pleasure, but keeping her from reaching the peak.</p><p>“Na– <em>aahh</em>–” Hermione was interrupted by the woman pressing the tip of the dildo against her entrance. Narcissa quickly gathered some of the warm fluids that were relentlessly spilling out and brought the tip to the overly sensitive bundle of nerves.</p><p>Hermione let out a long, breathy moan, “<em>AH, Oh God</em>–”</p><p>And then the older woman was slowly pushing the length into the warm center slowly, getting no resistance whatsoever. She pulled out and pushed in gently a few times to make sure the woman’s walls adjusted to the <em>not-so-little</em> extension.</p><p>Once the whole length was inside, she stilled and asked, “This okay?” Panting as she looked down at the flushed face. Hermione opened her eyes, still breathing heavily, and nodded earnestly.</p><p>“Okay.” Was all she heard before the woman on top pulled out slowly and <em>slammed</em> back in, in a swift, hard motion, eliciting a loud, surprised groan from the student, whose eyes opened abruptly. Narcissa repeated the motion for a while; she would pull out the dildo ever so slowly, only to go back in with vigorous strength, each time causing a moan to fall from the brunette’s lips.</p><p>Hermione had her eyes shut and her mouth slightly open as she held on to the woman with a hand behind the blonde’s head, her free arm around the smooth waist, desperately grasping for more contact.</p><p>Narcissa kissed her hard, biting her lower lip, which in turn made Hermione scrape the professor’s scalp roughly. They both moaned as the woman on top sped up the strokes, maintaining that same tantalizing strength in the rolling of her hips.</p><p>Hermione was a mess. She was panting and moaning, her heart was beating erratically, her gaze was clouded, there was a loud thumping inside her head, all while she was getting closer and closer to her release, a release she had been chasing for too long–</p><p>“<em>AH!</em>” She moaned suddenly, as the woman bit harshly on the pulse point on her neck. The sound only motivated the woman, who sped up the pace slightly, slamming harder into the inviting center, the sounds of the wet slaps heard loudly throughout the apartment.</p><p>“<em>Narcissa</em>– I’m– I’m–” She couldn’t continue as Narcissa lifted her own body on a forearm to allow easier friction, as her other hand roamed greedily over soft skin, and she started pounding firmly into the brunette, groaning as one of the straps applied a sudden pressure to her clit. The slight separation caused the angle of the dildo to change, hitting a spot inside Hermione that made her scream loudly, letting out a series of high-pitched moans. Noticing the change, the professor started to penetrate her faster, rubbing that spot each time. She delicately trailed her tongue over the shell of the young woman’s ear, biting the lobe gently and breathing heavily, her own peak close as the strap kept working her up.</p><p>“Come for me, Hermione.” She whispered, slamming with particular determination, <em>still</em> hitting that spot inside of her.</p><p>The professor brought her free hand down to Hermione’s clit, still wet from the earlier attention, and started to rub in circular motions.</p><p>Hermione felt completely out of breath while she held on tightly and ran her nails down the slightly sweaty back of the beautiful woman on top of her. She was going to reach her climax, they could both feel it. And is if renewed by that notion, the blonde applied more pressure directly on the sensitive clit and rolled her hips faster–</p><p>“Oh my– ah– <em>AAHHH</em>– <em>Narcissa!</em>” She screamed as she shut her eyes, feeling as if she was drowning, a shattering orgasm overtaking her. If she thought her head had been thumping before, she was certain it was going to explode now. Her heart rate had gone through the roof and she was sharply trying to catch her breath. She distantly felt the slow ministrations of the appendage still inside her as the woman gently helped her ride out the orgasm. She could feel the professor’s hot breath on her cheek, and when she’d calmed down somewhat, she attacked the blonde’s mouth in a searing kiss.</p><p>They both groaned, tongues greedily taking all they could get, as the brunette was slowly brought down from her high. The kiss became less frantic, but it only increased in its intensity as Narcissa swiped her tongue relentlessly into her warm mouth. Hermione decided to run her hands down the woman’s front, softly pinching the pink nipples while she explored the woman’s mouth with her tongue. The added stimulation to the already worked up woman, sent a jolt of pleasure to run through the professor, who grunted lowly as she was gently brought over the edge.</p><p>They eventually stopped, pressing their foreheads together as the movements inside the young woman’s sex eventually stopped. They stayed like that for a while, catching their breaths, their foreheads touching, and their eyes closed, still marvelling at the wonderful feeling of being pressed so closely together.</p><p>Narcissa moved first. She pulled the dildo out slowly, making Hermione miss its warmth immediately. But the woman wordlessly kneeled down, lifted a leg over her shoulder and brought her mouth to the student’s center, lapping the juices with her tongue and lips, eagerly collecting the evidence of the younger woman’s arousal and moaning at the taste. Hermione simply tangled her fingers loosely on blonde locks as her breathing evened out, feeling utterly sated.</p><p>When the woman had cleaned off all the wetness, she gently licked the soft folds and kissed the velvety inner thighs before standing up and lowering herself to tenderly kiss the brunette. She was about to pull away when the student locked her body with one of her legs and bit the woman’s lower lip before deepening the kiss, both of them groaning as their tongues met once again.</p><p>After long moments of kissing, Narcissa rolled over next to Hermione and stared at the ceiling as their chests heaved together.</p><p>Hermione, gaining back some of her brain function, started thinking about the surreal reality of Narcissa Black naked on her bed, cheeks flushed in the afterglow of an orgasm caused by <em>her</em>. The sudden, very real possibility of the woman instantly regretting it made her heart rate increase again, only this time with worry.</p><p>Suddenly, very intrusive thoughts made their way into her mind.</p><p><em>Oh, God. What had she been thinking? Having sex with a professor while she was still a student</em>–</p><p>“I can hear you thinking.” Interrupted the soft voice. Hermione looked to her side and was met by bright, blue eyes staring at her with concern.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Asked Narcissa with a small frown.</p><p>“Are you?” Countered Hermione, mirroring the frown, slightly defensive, expecting the worst reaction from the woman.</p><p>Instead, Narcissa smiled warmly at her. “I am.” She said simply as she moved to position herself on top of the brunette again, any intrusive thoughts leaving Hermione’s mind as the woman kissed her fervently.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Will Hermione get to finish her painting?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>